Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parenteral container such as a blood bag and more particularly to blood bags wherein whole blood is centrifuged to pack the red blood cells. The packed red blood cells are then mixed with glycerine in the bag through the administration set and are shaken until they are in equilibrium. In this form the red blood cells can be held for a considerable period of time. When the red blood cells are to be used, the bag is thawed, the glycerin washed out in a suitable mechanism, and the red blood cells are then infused.